(1) Field of the Invention
The Wrap-n-Dry Towel is a new type of towel for drying hair in a more open style than existing towels used in salons or spas.
(2) Description of the Art
Including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98 The art described in the drawings of the design and utility function illustrate the unique ability of the Wrap-n-Dry Towel and we found one patent, Leach U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,251 B1 and is similar in nature however it does not fold the same way with the same method of use. The patent cited folds into a turban style while the Wrap-n-Dry Towel stays into an open style to allow better drying of the hair with no causing of hair tangling or breaking strands of hair.